To Redeem A Black Heart
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Dracula's wife Elisabeta from before he was a vampire is brought back to life as a vampiress without his knowledge. Now she fight not only to redeem her soul but his as well. Years after her killing herself and his murder will love prevail. Dracula OC will follow most with the movie. rated M for mention of her killing herself and sexaul situration later. Also for bloody action
1. Prologue

I own nothing but the ocs and plot.

The year was 1462. Elisabeta sat inside the castle waiting for her husband to return. Her long black hair was pulled up perfectly so it held a crown that laid across her forehead it had large rubies. Her husband Vladislaus had recently left to go to war leaving her in the care of his family. At the age of twenty six she had been married for barely eight years. She was more than ten years younger than her husband but she loved him dearly. Elisabeta was dressed in a fine dress was a beautiful red color that was similar to red wine. The dress had long sleeves with silver intricate designs of dragons in flight. Around her neck was a beautiful cross with a dragon wrapped around it. On her ring finger of her left hand sat a delicate silver ring with black dragon. She and Vlad as she called him were trying to have a baby to continue his line. I was talking with my ladies maids, Irina and Mona.

A male servant came into the library were Elisabeta, Irina, and Mona sat talking and working on needle work. He carried a silver platter with letter with symbol of dragon on wax seal.

"My lady" he said

Elisabeta rose from her seat and took the letter. She quickly broke the seal. Reading the letter a deep pain fills her chest. A sob escape her throat. Both the ladies maids were at her side as she nearly collapsed. Elisabeta heart felt like it was exploding in her chest. Suddenly she let the not drop from her hands and broke free of her lady maids. They both look at the note in horror.

Elisabeta ran to the roof of the castle were the embankment were. As tears fell from her face. She looked to the sky. Overcome with sorrow.

"God forgive me I cannot live without him."

Without another second she threw herself off the embankment of the castle thus killing her. Not more than hour after Elisabeta killed herself Vladislaus return to find not only his wife dead but her two hand maidens. They had told him that there was nothing that could be done for her soul that she was damned forever. He went to the library were he found the letter discarded on the floor along with baby clothes. He anger was unmatched to anything thing. He immediately knew who wrote the letter. His best friend Gabriel hand had written this note.

A year later Elisabeta awoke to new world. She could hear heart beat of everyone and any animal around her. She could see in the dark. The cross that hung around her neck burned her skin so much that she ripped off her neck. She ran her tongue across her teeth and found fangs in place of her canines. She was lost and scared of what she was. Her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. She did what she did when she was scared as a child. Elisabeta dropped to her knees.

"God please hear me. I know that what I did to my body was against everything you stood for. Please forgive me. I'm scared" She started.

Blood tears fell from her eyes. When removed them then she gasped.

"God want solace, I want to redeem myself in your eyes. I know damned and far beyond you reach. Please help me please."

She curled into ball on the forest floor. She long slightly wavy black hair wrapped around her back. A bright light nearly blinded her. She raised her beautiful face to face the light. It was man in golden armor with red cape. And pure white wings on his back.

"God has heard your prayers child and has given me a message for you, my dear. You are a creature of the night now. Known as a vampire you most feed on blood to live. God has forgiven you. But to gain access to Heaven and the peace your soul seeks you must redeem not only yourself but you husband soul as well."

"How I am I do that?"

"I cannot answer that my child. I would feed not on human blood but on animal blood. For your honest he has granted you gifts that no other vampire can boost to have. You can not be harmed my holy water or crosses. God gave man three gifts, which are faith Hope and love the greatest is love my child."

As quickly as he was there he vanished. Leaving Elisabeta with more question than answer but at least she had a start point.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing

The years faded into centuries until the year reach 1880. Elisabeta had taken up living in old cottage on the edge of the village. Over the years she had hunted and hunted in vain for her husband. Elisabeta came to terms with her mystical beauty. She also employed villagers who helped her find out information. They were her eyes in the day light. She became an elder of information on Dracula and creatures of the night. Voris Valerious came into her cottage. He was the king of the gypsies and one of her favorite people.

"Elisabeta there is a stranger who recently moved into castle not far from here. I wanted to warn you if you see him."

"Thank you Voris how is Velkan and Anna?"

"They are alive which here is a always a good thing"

"I am glad to hear that Voris. I will be on the watch for him. Do you know why he is here?"

"No my dear Elisabeta"

"I will endeavor to find out why he is here"

"You do that, but be careful my dear"

Vois left Elisabeta in her cottage. Elisabeta looked out the window the cloud cover the sun. The sun was setting soon. Elisabeta closed the door. Then turned back to the fireplace were a pot that was filled with red liquid it was coming to nearly a boiling. She moved the pot out of the fire. Grabbed a cup from the table got some of the blood from the pot. Steam came off it as she took drink of the liquid. Her eyes turned to brighter blue. And her canines elongated and became sharper. The blood brought her powers to surface. She waved her hand and the fire calm to it was nothing but embers.  
Elisabeta grabbed her fur lined cloak from the hook. She made sure it covered her face. She headed into the blowing snow. She walked behind her cottage into the woods.

About ten minutes into her walk she came upon her old home. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the castle. The bailey door was open. Elisabeta walked thought the door. She headed to the main door. She knocked on the door. A man dressed in lab coat with short ear length blonde hair.

The snow blew across her face. Her blue eyes stared directly into his. He smiled at Elisabeta. She smiled back at him.  
"Come in"

Elisabeta walked into the castle. The man followed behind her. He shut the door. Then turn to take her cloak. Elisabeta wore a beautiful square neckline dress in deep purple color that had a somewhat full skirt. She had the stature of a noble. He mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"I'm Victor Frankenstein what your name"

"I'm Countess Elisabeta Dogaru but you may call Elisabeta or lady Elisabeta. I live not far from here. I was asked by the king of gypsies to come to meet you to see if you were threat"

"Really Elisabeta a man sending a woman into see if man is threat is little cowardly if I say so."

Elisabeta slinked closer to him until she was right next to his right ear. He blinked because she used her vampire speed to do so. He seemed nervous around her. He quickly jumped across the room. She locked eyes with Victor. He froze in the spot.

"I am quite able to defend myself you will find Victor. Now Victor tell me about what brings you to Romania"

"What brings me to Romania," he started in a trace like state, "I am scientist and I just a new backer who brought me here because it was closer to his home and believed in my work."

"What are you working on?"

He turned away from her, thus breaking her hold on his mind. He looked anywhere but back at her.

"I am afraid my lady that is not important."

Elisabeta quickly grabbed his arm before he could escape her. He turned back to her. Then lead her to a sitting room. She took a seat across from him. He looked at her with certain awe.

"You remind me of someone?"

"Who"

"My adoptive sister Elisabeth grew to love her more than any brother should love a sister. I was hoping to marry her one day. She passed on suddenly before I came here. She was my world and she very much believed in my work. I would do anything to have the chance to save her."

"Do not wish for such things Victor. Do not take her death as a blow against your work. I am sure she would want you to continue it. The heart is slow to learn."

"You sound like you speak from experience"

"I do. I love someone once so much that I did something so terrible I cannot put it into words. Victor you must tell me who is your backer?"

"Count Dracula"

Elisabeta heart soared at the sound of his name. It had been years since she had any real leads to him. The sound of door being thrown open reached her ears. The sound of boots clicking on the floor was her only sound that could be heard.

"Victor" a man yelled.

The voice echoed off the stone walls. Elisabeta heart nearly stopped all over again. Victor rose to greet his guest. Elisabeta reached into the top her dress were her wedding ring was sewn into her corset right over her heart. Victor left the room leaving Elisabeta by herself, and with her own thoughts.

"Speak of the devil, my lady you are in for a grand treat."

Elisabeta smiled at Victor statement. Then she faded into shadows of the room until no one could see her. She made herself invisible even to other vampire. Victor walked back into the room with a man dress in all black military style clothes. His long black hair was pulled back into a silver clasp. He had two pieces of hair hanging down each on the side of his face. His eyes were still the same blue grey. Elisabeta heart speeded up to point she could no longer control it.

"Who are you talking to Victor?"

"Well Count i am talking to Lady Elisabeta Dogaru"

"There is no one here Victor"

Victor turned and looked all around himself trying to find her. Dracula walked right behind him.

"She was right here. I am not imaging her she was here just a moment ago. She had long wavy black hair and the most amazing pair of blue eyes. She was hauntingly beautiful. I would go to the ends of earth and never see another creature so beautiful. She was kind she told me the heart is slow to learn when I told about Elisabeth. She was right here. She asked about you?"

Dracula eyes widen when Victor described this woman. She sounded just like his wife from all those years ago. The only problem was his wife was dead. There was no way she could be alive.

"Elisabeta was the name of my wife that you just described. She died here in this very castle. Lady Elisabeta Dogaru was her maiden name. When she died she was with my child. She took my child with her to the grave. You saw her ghost probably because she found your presence and sadness due to death of your Elisabeth comfort for her. That is in the past. I have an assistant for you his name is Igor. Igor is a hunchback and great worker but he can get work because of his deformity."

"Of course that makes sense show him in"

They both left the room. That gave Elisabeta her chance. She ran up the stairs and through many rooms. She reached the roof of the castle where she looked down on familiar sight. She stopped taken a deep breath before. Get thing ready to throw herself off the same roof again. She started to count to three. _One…Two… Three…_ Elisabeta then ran and threw herself off the roof with her arms spread. She fell through the air just like before. But before she was even half away to the ground her body transformed in her human vampire monster like shape. Her skin was white as snow. Her ears were more like a bat's ear. Her finger nails became claws. Her feet were webbed and had claws on then as well and longer. Her fangs were out as well. She flew back to close to her cottage then landed never dream that she would find her husband again. But she could not face him just yet. But now she had a place to see him. He still remember her that was a good thing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Elisabeta knew she could not just walk right back into Vladislaus life as much as she loved to. She needed time. She kept an eye on Victor because Vladislaus was right he touch a piece of my soul. Elisabeta did not want to see him hurt. She would take her time and get know Vladislaus's life now. Elisabeta got dress in baby blue gown. Then she pin her hair up.

Elisabeta walked down the stairs. She sparked the up the fire. Then head out to check on her live stock. When she was checking on her cows, sheep, and pigs she noticed Victor walking into the village. This was odd time of night for anyone to be out and about. His hunchback named Igor followed in front of her.

"Victor"

Victor turned to look for the sound of his name being called. He eyes met her eyes. He walked over to her. She walked closer to him as well. He waved Igor further on. Victor looked shocked to see her again. When he was in touch distant he reached out to touch her. His hand came in contact with her skin. That was still somewhat warm from last night feeding.

"Elisabeta you were real."

"Yes, Victor. You see I cannot meet the Count."

"You did not die"

"In a matter of speaking. I did lose my child."

"He is still in love with you why can't you meet him"

"It has been years, Victor. I love him. I could not just enter his life again."

"Yes, you can."

"Agree to disagree. Victor make me a promise. Transylvania is a dangerous place at night. Do not go out at night if you can help it."

"Agree. If is so dangerous why are you out."

"I can protect myself Victor. You caring for my person is thoughtful gesture"

"It is no problem."

"Be safe Victor I have to go I have animals to feed and I have meeting with Voris"

"Be safe Elisabeta"

Victor turned went to walk away. He was a few feet away from her. When she thought popped in her head.

"Victor, do me a favor; do not tell Dracula about talking to me. I would hate see him get angry at you for bring me up if what you say is true."

Victor looked at her sadly. He nodded his head then headed after Igor. Once he was out of sight. She raised her head to the sky in silent prayer that he would be okay. For all what Victor was she saw in his heart he just wanted to do good things for the world. Elisabeta hated what she felt in heart more than anything else. And that was that Victor was being used by her husband.

Later that night Elisabeta went to see Voris. Anna and Velkan were walking around at night making sure everyone was in their house and not at bar. Elisabeta was walking with Voris. Voris and Elisabeta were nearly back to his home.

"So this stranger is no threat to our village."

"He is scientist. He is working on a project here. I have no idea what the project is. He like his privacy he could not get that in most of the world so he came here. There are less people here in this part of the world. He is nothing to be worried about."

"I am glad to hear that my dear"

The sound of screams and screeches reached our ears. Elisabeta quickly went to run off towards the sound of the voices. Voris grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Voris I will bring your children back to you"

"It is too dangerous."

"Trust me Voris"

Voris let go of her arm. Elisabeta ran out into the pitch black night. The sounds of screams were centered in village center. Elisabeta saw two vampiress one with red hair and one with black hair. The red haired one had curly mid back length hair. The front part of her hair was pulled back in pony tail. The black haired on had long straight hair. They were trying to corner Anna and Velkan. Elisabeta could sense that there were other vampires in the area.

"Well what do we have here Verona." The red haired one said

"I do believe Aleera it is the two Valerious children." the blacked haired one answered

The two vampiress went to attack the Anna and Velkan. Elisabeta took a deep breath. Then used her vampire speed and place herself between Anna and Velkan and Aleera and Verona.

"Stop now!" Elisabeta roared

Aleera and Verona froze in spot. Anna and Velkan looked in shock at what just happened. Elisabeta did not look the least bit afraid of the vampires. Aleera and Verona were both beautiful women in their own way. Elisabeta could tell that Verona was very strict and had the grace and presence of a noble. Aleera was rebellious and not lest fearful. But at the same time a she was little bit crazy and jealous of every female. So, that leaded Elisabeta to believe that she was insecure. Verona and Aleera both had on white dress that had their middles expose with see-through material. The sleeves of both dresses slit and looked like they would attach to each wrist. One of the major differences was the color that white dress faded to. The bottom of Aleera dress to pink. All her jewelry was pink. Verona faded to green. Her necklace was also different it was more like a queen's collar of 1600s.  
"Anna, Velkan get out of here," Elisabeta said.

"Elisabeta it is not-" Velkan started

"Trust me Velkan take Anna and go to your father now"

Aleera and Verona looked at her with odd look. They did not know what do about her. Elisabeta heard Velkan and Anna running to their home. Verona signaled to Aleera to go after them. Aleera went to go after them but was stopped by Elisabeta grabbing her arm. Elisabeta held Verona and Aleera until Anna and Velkan were safely inside.

"Find other prey, those two belong to me" Elisabeta roared.

Aleera and Verona looked at her in horror. For that roar out of this woman mouth sound eerily similar to that of their master's. Also they were not able to disobey this woman. Then as suddenly as Elisabeta was there she vanished. Leaving Aleera and Verona dazed.

Elisabeta went in search for Dracula. She knew when the vampires found her again there would be hell to pay. So she turned her invisible to even other vampires. She found him. He was hunting prey. She sneaked behind him and blew in his ear. Then giggled were heard. Dracula turned and looked all around. He wrote it off as the wind playing trick on him. So Elisabeta did it again.

"Stop it Marishka" he roared.

Elisabeta froze. Her heart broke a tiny bit more. She drifted further away from him. Then let the wind carry her voice.

"Who is Marishka, Vladislaus?"

Dracula shook his head in shock at what he just heard. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the voice. That brought with it so many memories.

"Victor mention just last night that is why you think you hear her voice." He said to himself.

A beautiful blonde vampiress came upon him. Her hair was wavy golden blonde color. She was dress in two piece nearly see through white outfit. Her middle was exposed. Her bottoms were pants that split from her hips and attach back together at her ankles. The top was like a bra with cap sleeves. That had see-through material that attach at her wrist. All her jewelry was golden in color. This blonde seems to compassion for him.

"Master, are you alright?" she asked

"I am fine Marishka" he answered

So this was Marishka. It had been over three hundred years it was wrong to think that he would not move on with a woman. As much it made sense to her, it broke her heart. Blood tears fell from her eyes. For she still loved this man and see him with someone else was too much for her to take.

Elisabeta left Dracula with Marishka and went to find Voris, Velkan and Anna to make sure they were okay. She found them at their house. She knocked on the door. Voris quickly opened the door. He pulled her inside. He embraced her in tight hug. It would have been bone crushing if not for her vampire body. She removed the blood tears from her face. And she hugged him back. Voris in some way made her feel like she was loved. When he let her go he looked at her face. He was looking at her like she was angel sent to help him from Heaven.

"Are Anna and Velkan alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you"

"It was nothing Voris"

He looked like he was about cry. He never cried in front of her. In fact she was sure he was not the type of man to cry at all.

"You are an angel Elisabeta. God spent you to help me. I don't care what kind of creature you are. You stop two vampires from killing my offspring, with just your voice."

Elisabeta bowed her head in thank of praise he given her. Even if in her heart she was thinking it was more like the devil sent her. But this man who remind her so much of her father-in-law and her own father had touch a piece of her heart. Just like Victor had in single night.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Years past until the year was 1887 in that time Elisabeta and Victor had grown very close. She did not tell Victor what Dracula was because if he just stopped working. Dracula would kill him. It was like her not tell Voris that Victor was working for Dracula it could get him killed. And Elisabeta truly care about Victor. Dracula had never learned that she was alive or that she was like him. But Elisabeta heart had broken in that time. Mostly because she learned that not only that he had one bride but he had three. Marishka, Aleera, and Verona were there names. Aleera and Verona had attacked Anna and Velkan all those years go but Elisabeta had stopped them.

Voris had taken Elisabeta in to his house. They realized that Elisabeta had many traits that were vampire like. But she was not hurt by cross or holy water. So they came to the conclusion that she could not be fully evil. That and if she could stop vampires just with her voice alone what could she did in their battle to defeat Dracula. Never realizing that Dracula and Elisabeta were closer than anyone would think. She kept her home by the edge of the forest. But now she lived with Valerious family in a spare bedroom. It was interesting was it was her old bedroom. The knowledge that she was similar to vampire was not common knowledge because if people knew they would try to kill her. It was for just by mere association with Dracula. Velkan had somewhat of crush on her. But she only saw him as son she never had but longed for.

It was stormy rainy night. Elisabeta was helping Victor with his experiment. She was dressed in a long sleeves blue gown. The sleeves came to point on her hands. The bodice was straight across the top of her breast and it was skin tight. It came to point at her waist. The skirt of the dress was straight like column. Her feet were in casted with light brown heeled boots. The sleeves had transparent dark blue bell sleeve that steamed from her shoulders.

Elisabeta was watching Victor put the finishing touch on his creature. This creature to Victor was like his child. Victor put the final touch on the creature. He excitedly went to start the machine. Elisabeta grabbed his arm before he could.

"Victor, before you do this I must ask you. Are you sure about Dracula purpose for him Victor?"

"Elisabeta yes I sure how can you even ask me this?"

"I know him better than anyone. I know what he told you. He not what he seems. Please Victor trust me. Don't do this"

"How can you ask me to after everything? Get out!"

"Victor please I don't want to see you hurt"

"Just leave if you don't believe in this"

"Victor if that's how you see it fine I will leave"

Elisabeta faded into the shadows but did not leave him. She knew what could transpire shortly. Victor turned to question her. Only to find she vanished. He walked over to switch. Igor walked into the room and started to help Victor make final preparation for the start of experiment. The storm intensified. With each clap of thunder Elisabeta heart ached for she knew in heart she would soon see Victor, her friends, last minutes of life. Victor lifted the monster to the sky where there was opening and lighting rods.

The lightning bolt struck the lighting rod and the creature. Elisabeta heart stopped for second. Then the second bolt of lightning struck. Elisabeta turned away from the Victor and sight of it. The thunder claps grew louder. Meaning the storm was closer. This caused Elisabeta turn back to watch Victor reaction. With the third and final bolt of lightning that was needed hit the creature. Quickly Victor lowered the creature. He checked for signs of life. Elisabeta watched Victor excited expression. She somewhat hope that he was successful at the same time she did not. She did not know Dracula's reaction to failure but whatever he was planning could not be good.

"It's alive. It's alive."  
Victor turned so excited.

"It's alive!"

Banning was heard throughout the castle. Elisabeta ran over to window still invisible. She noticed a mob of people. She shook her head no. Victor was right next to her. She then noticed him. She also sensed that they were not alone anymore.

"Success"

Victor gasped. He turned to see who was behind him. He grabbed his chest. Dracula was standing right behind him. Elisabeta heart broke even more. For now she knew there was no way for Victor live through this night. Dracula had black cloak on over his normal outfit.

"Oh, Count. It's just you."

"I was beginning to lose faith, Victor."

Dracula walked over to the window. He was right next to Elisabeta he looked in her direction for brief second almost if he knew she was there. But then he turned back to window.

"A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled… over a little thing like grave robbery."

Victor took off running. Elisabeta moved closer to the creature. She noticed that Dracula appeared to catwalk. He was not hiding his vampire nature at all.

"Yes, yes I must- - I must escape this place."

"Where are you going to run, Victor? Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world."

Dracula said unbutton his cloak and throw it over the railing of the catwalk. Victor had clothes in his arms. Victor was still running around. Dracula appeared on the mantle of the fireplace. Elisabeta ran her hand down the creature face. The Creature looked at her. He truly could see her. She wore a sad smile. She then looked back to Victor and Dracula. Victor was in trunk.

"I will take him away, far away, were no one will ever find him."

"Oh no, Victor the time has come…"Dracula started, a gasp was heard from Victor, "for me to take command of him."

Victor turned to look at Dracula.

"What are you saying?"

Dracula appeared in front the trunk. Dracula slammed the lid shut and lean over it to get closer to Dracula. Elisabeta moved from the creature to the shadows were she could see both of Dracula and Victor's faces.

"Why do you think I brought you here, gave you this castle, equipped your laboratory?"

"You said you… you said you believed in my work."

Elisabeta cringed at Victor face and the heartlessness of her husband. Dracula smirked.

"And I do." Dracula started. He turned around. "But now that it is as you yourself have said a triumph of science over God" Dracula yelled.

Then he turned back to Victor. The equipment exploded with sparks.

"He must now serve my purpose"

The look of horror was easy to read on Victor face. Victor's eyes widen when he realized that Elisabeta was right.

"What purpose?"

"To bring my million children to life, to continue my race on in this world until we are the most powerful creature on this earth!"

Victor ran over to the creature. Elisabeta heard the door busted open. Dracula was not far behind him. Elisabeta eyes shut for she could not watch was about to transpire.

"Good God, I would kill myself before helping in such a task."

The creature moaned.

"Feel free I don't actually need you anymore, Victor. I just need him. He is the key."

"I could never allow him to be used for such evil"

"I could."

The creature could tell something was majorly wrong. Elisabeta opened back open her eyes. She could not look away.

"In fact my brides are insisting upon it."

Dracula started to stock his prey. The creature started to groan. The creature was gaining strength anyone who paid any attention could tell that. Elisabeta's heart was complete broken at this point. Victor started to back up.

"Igor? Help me!"

"You been so kind to me Doctor caring and thoughtful but he pays me."

Victor back was against the fireplace. The clanging of Dracula old sword which hung there could be heard. Victor grabbed the sword and put out in front of himself.

"Stay back!"

"You can't kill me Victor."

Dracula walked into the sword. He continued until he was right next to Victor and he was fully impaled.

"I'm already dead."

Victor screams echoed off the stone castle walls. Dracula fangs elongate and he killed Victor. Elisabeta turned her attention on Igor. Blinded by her pain she was about to break her one tradition on not killing humans. Igor took off running sensing that he was in eminent danger. Elisabeta turned back when she heard straps breaking. She watched as the creature picked up a part of the machinery and threw it at Dracula. Dracula went flying into the fireplace. The creature turned back to Victor. He picked his father up. He carried him away from this place.

Elisabeta took deep breath and launched herself into the sky. She transformed as she did. The piece of machinery flew out of fireplace. Dracula for brief second though he saw his wife transform into vampire creature like his bride. But then he shook that thought out his head and head after the creature.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Elisabeta flew back to village. She transformed back into a human. And as she did she collapsed. Her screams and cries brought Voris out to her. Blood tears streamed down her face. Voris ran out to her. Her screams turn to bat like cries. Voris reached her as she curled into a ball. Her guilt consumed her. Elisabeta back quaked with her cries. Voris touch her back hesitantly. He was fearful that she was hurt.

Elisabeta felt that touch on her back. She looked up at him. Blood tears ran freely down her face. Voris without missing a beat wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her close to him. He pulled her to seating position. He pulled out of hug enough to see her face. Elisabeta grew paler and paler with pasting tear. Her face was stain by the blood tears.

"What's wrong my dear?"

Elisabeta felt even more guilt from what she had done to this man family by not telling him the full truth. She started to sob more because of that fact.

"Voris please forgive me."

"Whatever for my dear"

He was trying to pacify her. He did not understand why she was so upset. Or why she felt the need to seek his forgiveness for anything. She had done everything to help his family that he knew of. Elisabeta looked him dead in his soft brown eyes.

"I was not completely truthful with you," she started.

"It is fine my dear"

"No it is not"

He gave her an odd look. He silently asked her what she believed was so terrible that she done. She gave him a sad smile.

"You see when I met you I was not fully truthful. Yes my name at one point was Lady Elisabeta Dogaru but only until I was eighteen years old. That is when I became tied to your family forever. I became Countess Elisabeta Dracula. He was not evil man then. Yes, some of his methods of dealing with Turks were questionable. And to the rest of world he was hard man but he loved me. Did you know when I met him…" she cried.

Voris shook his head no.

"It was my wedding day. From the moment I saw him. And he smiled at me when I was consumed with fear. And I loved him so much. He held me when I lost our first child. He was there for me when needed him. He battled any demon I had. He was my everything. And I love him for it. Don't you get it! I am the wife of your worst enemy. I loved him so much that when a letter arrive that he died in battle. That I killed myself. I could not live without him… God I love him…" Elisabeta continued

Voris hugged her close again.

"God forgive me I did. I was reborn to life of vampiress, by the devil himself. I'm evil just like him. Don't you see? How can you touch me when you know that I vile evil creature of the night"

"You are not evil"

"Yes I am"

"You have saved me and my children more times than I can count, and you can be touch by holy artifacts."

"That is only because in my first breaths as a vampire I dropped to my knees and begged for forgiveness from God. All I ever want was peace and maybe a chance to be a mother to the children. I lost so many in my human life. God sent an angel to me. The angel told me that the only way that I could find peace I sought was to redeem not only soul but my husband as well. You see the devil never told my Vladislaus that he brought back to life as well. I thought that could redeem his soul if ever found him. Now I know that it impossible. Do you know he betrayed me in every single way possible? I was faithful to him for close to four hundred and fifty years. And what does he do he get not only one bride but three. I can come to terms with that in my mind and in time my heart. I know what he is planning. He is evil. God I still love him. God forgive me I do. But I realize that there is no way I can redeem his soul. I have not told you this yet because I secretly hoped that I could redeem him. But I know it is impossible. My father-in-law, Valerious the elder went to Rome. I knew he could not kill his own son. He had lost so much at that point. He just couldn't. I do believe he left something in Rome with the Holy Order. Go there get whatever it is. I hope that if you can destroy him will die as well and finally find the peace I seek."

Elisabeta spilled her soul out to him. Voris looked at her sadly. She turned away from him. He moved her head so he looked at him.

"I love you like you were my own child. I will go to Rome in the morning. Promise me you will look over my children while I am away. I will not tell them everything you told me. But hear me now Countess Elisabeta Dracula. Being a wife of Dracula or any evil man does make you evil. Vampire or not you save my children from two of his brides. Not many people would stand up to them. And you stop them with your voice alone."

"I do believe that is only by Devil error or his fun he made me their, the vampires, queen. I will look over them. But I can't stay within your house. I will watch them but they will not see me. I need to distant myself from everyone that I am close to. And when you get back I will go my ancestral home in Budapest."

"That is fine as long as you watch them."

Elisabeta rose to her full height. Voris also rose. He hugged close one last time. Elisabeta looked off toward were the windmill was at. Voris slapped her on the back. He laughingly said

"Now go find some to eat you look like a fate worst then death"

She giggled and smiled a real smile. In that moment Voris could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. And the countess of old that she was. In that moment she looked like the painting of woman and Dracula in the tower. That was the moment that he realized that she was telling him the truth. She in the moment was the picture of everything good in world. She looked almost like a picture of angel. The painting was of Elisabeta and Dracula. Dracula stood behind her he had his hands on her shoulders he had look that was the mark of owner ship of his wife. She wore a beautiful playful smile. He could see why Dracula love her. Then he thought of Dracula brides and their personalities. That when it all clicked to him. Each one of them had a part of her in them. Verona was the easiest between her hair color and the way she carried herself which was so much like Elisabeta. She also had Elisabeta's grace. Next as Elisabeta laugh at his sad attempt at joke he saw Marishka playful nature. Voris could see her teasing men just like she did. And lastly as Elisabeta looked away and was unsure of herself but still told him everything that would give right to kill her. He saw Dracula's last bride Aleera. Voris realized that Dracula may still love her with his whole heart. Voris smiled at Elisabeta and went to walk back to his home. But before he was two foot from her he turned back to face her.

"And for the record nothing is entirely impossible. Don't give up hope on him yet. It still might be possible."

"Thank you Voris"

"No, my lady thank you"

He walked off back to his home. Elisabeta took off into the air. Voris turned back to face her one last time. That was the first time that Voris saw her in bride like vampire form. She took off towards Castle Frankenstein. Voris looked back towards his home know he could never have to the nerve to tell her what he now knew. Then he slowly walked back to his home. As the mob came running back to village. Screaming about vampires and of a creature that made by Victor Frankenstein. Voris shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

Elisabeta flew to be the windmill was located at. The fire was put out by the rain. Dracula and his three brides were nowhere to be found. Along with the traitorous Igor God help him if she ever gets her hands on him when he was alone. She would show him some of her method of dealing with traitors. Elisabeta walked over to were the hole was.

Then in moment of faith she hopped down into the hole. The creature turned and looked at her. Elisabeta bowed her head. The creature then looked at her with new look which read of acceptance.

"Adam, I am truly sorry for what Dracula did to your father. I maybe like him but I will never let him touch you if I can stop him."

"Adam" the creature asked questioningly

"Everyman, every creature has name. If Dracula who killed your father has a name it is only fitting that you have one as well. Adam was the first man in the bible. So I named you Adam."

"Adam I like it, are you like my mother"

"I can be I guess. I will bring you food each night. You read this book here. I will take care of Victor body. He deserves a proper burial."

"A vampire you might be but are angel in many ways."

"I'll be back."

Elisabeta grabbed Victor body then transformed in her bat like shape. She flew out of the hole. She head to her cottage. That is where she landed. She transformed back into her human form. Elisabeta buried Victor body. There on her own ground. Blood tears still flowed from her eyes. She placed flowers on her grave. Then consumed with her hunger she grabbed a goat. She ripped it throat. The blood poured down her throat. It pooled in her mouth. It ran down the corner of her lips. When she felt the creature's heart nearly stop. She lifted her hold on its throat. Her fangs still ever present. She licked the blood from the side of her mouth. Her tongue was stain blood red. The color of her skin returned to her normal color. The goat fur was still some blood stained around it throat. She let her claws grow out. Then she cut the goat head off. She then disposed of the head. Then she skinned the goat. The grabbed the freshly skin animal and took off into the sky. She head back to hole where she life Frankenstein's monster which she named Adam. She found him sitting in corner of hole. She went placed the creature on the ground. He walked over to her and took the creature. He quickly ate it. She turned back to her human form as he ate. She walked over to water. She saw her own reflection in water. In a mirror she could not see herself but in the water she could. She washed the blood off her face and body. Adam came over her after she ate. She smiled at him. He lay down near her. She ran her hands over his face comforting. When she knew he was asleep she got up and flew off back to her home near the forest.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Author note- Medieval wedding bride rarely wore white. It was normally their best gown.

Voris disappeared shortly after he left for Rome. She knew deep in her heart that Dracula had something to do with it. She kept her promise to Voris she looked after his children the best she could. But it was at distances. She had taken care of Adam as she called him. He had become like a child to her.

Elisabeta routinely would check Castle Frankenstein. It was a very stormy night. She appeared at Castle Frankenstein. She was doing a sweep of the place. When she heard noise coming from the lab. She quickly made herself invisible and made her way to the lab. When she came to the great hall she saw egg sacks with wires attach to them.

"Oh no" she whispered.

She made her way into the lab. She found short creatures. She knew that they were dwergi, Dracula's servants. Elisabeta heard that in mumbled speech that Dracula was planning to use Voris in experiment. That is when she took off towards the dungeon. She past numerous barred cells until she came upon Voris huddled in corner of one cell. She made herself visible to the naked eyes. Voris gasped at the sight of her. He moved closer to her. She crouched down closer to him. He grabbed her hands threw bars. Elisabeta frown the sight of him. She felt guilt for this. She never told him what Dracula was planning but she also felt that she sent him here, when she sent to Rome.

"Voris, I'm sorry"

"You did not do this"

He said as he coughed. He was near death already. These she knew were going to be his last moments.

"He is going to kill you"

"He told me"

"I could kill you so you don't feel the pain that he is going to put you through."

Elisabeta moved in the cell with him. She elongated her fangs intent on killing him painlessly. When her fangs barely touched his neck she pulled away. Blood tears fell from her eyes.

"I cannot do it. I can't"

"It is fine child it is not a fault in you. You tried take my pain away."

"You're trying to comfort me. When it's I should be comforting you. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Elisabeta tore off her ruby and diamond heart shaped necklace that Dracula gave her on her wedding day. It was her favorite gift from him. She placed into his trembling hands.

"What is this?"

"A gift that Dracula gave to me, on day I was wedded him. You remind me of my father. I vow now that I will save Valerious family if I can. I love you like my father. This way I will be with you even if I'm not there."

"I could not make you keep that promise, my dear, as much as I would like you to. The fact of the matter is that you are tied to him more then you know. You love him too much to kill him. I can see it in your eyes. You still keep the gift he has given you. He may have betrayed you but you cannot just stop loving him. He maybe a monster but you still see him as the man you married. And I know he still loves you even if he believes himself hallow."

The sound of boots coming caused both Elisabeta and Voris to tense up and look at each other. Elisabeta made herself not visible to vampires and humans alike. Voris looked at where she should be but saw nothing. Then he turned back to face Dracula.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Your wife."

"My wife is dead and has been four hundred and fifty years."

"That maybe but she is still alive in some ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave me this"

Voris showed the necklace that hung on her neck when she killed herself all those years ago. Dracula froze for brief moment as memories flashed into his mind. The picture of his wife dead body flashed in his mind. Then moments when Elisabeta was wearing that necklace also appeared in his mind. The moment she found out she was with his child for the first time. She ran into the room when he was talking with Gabriel and threw herself in his arms. He caught her easily. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide and filled with happiness. Then moment she lost that child flashed in his mind. She wore that moment when she cried into his chest. Then the grace in which she carried herself when she met other noble that were important to the growth of his family name. The moment he was inducted into the Order of Dragon played into his head. Elisabeta was there with him. Then finally the memory when he first met her. She the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen in his mind. Her wavy black hair was fixed perfectly with tiara in her hair. The veil covered her hair it cascaded over her shoulders and pooled at ground. She had one tight square neckline gown it was deep red color. It had bell sleeves. And around her neck was the necklace that he sent to her the day prior. He grew not numb but angry. Voris did not even finch when he heard Dracula growl. Voris knew hit the spot he wanted to hit. It was the only thing that he realized that made Dracula to feel.

"Take him away."

The necklace clanged on the floor as Voris was dragged away. Dracula paused for second almost if he was calming himself down. Elisabeta waited until Dracula walked away to pick up the necklace. Then she followed Dracula out of the dungeons. After he had Voris strapped to the machine that Adam was created on he left the room. They raise Voris on machine into the night sky. That was when she noticed Igor. In that one instant Elisabeta decided that she was going to take matters into her own hands. Elisabeta made herself visible to all. She walked over to Igor. Dracula's servants were so consumed with their work they did not notice her when she became visible.

Igor was focus on his work. She placed her cold clawed hands on his shoulders.

"Master everything is in order and the switch will be pulled when the subject is hit my lightening."

"I'm not your master."

Igor turned around and looked at her. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. She was the person he saw Victor talk to many times. But none of those times did she look like she did now. She looked like predator with eyes locked on it prey. He had seen that look on his Master.

"Now my lady we can work this out"

"Oh really,"

Lightening hit Voris causing him to scream. She heard his death rattle. That was when she showed her vampire blue eyes. Her fangs grew out and she smiled at Igor. Igor pulled the switch. At the same time she grabbed him by the arm and threw him through the air. Igor landed and slide down the stone wall.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Countess Elisabeta Dracula. I'm your master wife. But I do not tolerate traitors"

"I'm not a traitor"

"Oh please. You have been so caring thoughtful doctor but he pays me. Don't try to sway me. I heard every word you uttered. By all rights I should kill you. But I think I will just take you to your master old torture chamber."

"He is your master too"

"I am not like his whores. I have no master. I am a queen in my own right. I am not afraid of him in the least."

Meanwhile Dracula had watched with brides his children live for second then explode. He walked back to the dungeon where the necklace should still be laying. He needed to be alone. As much as he hated to admit it this hurt him. To watch one's own children die hurt, hurt bad. He paced down the hall way to were Voris laid just moments before. The necklace should be here. The dirt floor had been moved. The outline of the necklace was there but the necklace itself was gone. Drops of blood were on the ground also. Dracula thought it was Voris blood. He then went to find Igor.

Igor was now bleeding hanging from shackles. Elisabeta worn cold smile. When the door opened up Elisabeta turned too looked at who entered. It was all three of Dracula's whores. Elisabeta punched Igor one last time and took off transforming midair. Aleera, Verona, and Marishka stared in horror. Aleera and Verona more so then Marishka because now they knew the woman that stop them was vampiress.

Dracula turned and looked out the window only to see a female vampire that looked similar to his wife flying away. That moment everything that he knew was in question. His mind told him that his wife was dead. But at the same time his heart told him that she was alive. Too many things were starting to add up. He still could not make up his mind on what was real or not.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing

It had nearly been year from that faithful night. When Voris had died telling Dracula of his wife was alive. Even if Dracula did not believe Voris everything had a changed in that night. Dracula had not tried to bring his children back to life since that night. He did not know what to believe anymore. He had seen the necklace that was in Voris hands. It was real he knew that much. It was the same one that was around his wife dead body when she was pulled from the river. And then when he went back down to the dungeon it was gone. Dracula wrote that one off as Voris had been in Romania his whole life. Voris knew that story of princess's river. And then there was Victor talking to her the first day he brought Igor to him. It was Victor first day in Romania. There was no way that he could know that story. Or even heard about his wife and how she was described. He also called her by her maiden name. Not who she was when she died. Something was not adding up.

Dracula sat in his library in Castle Dracula. The fireplace alive with fire over it was painting of a beautiful dark hair woman. This place was Dracula quiet place, a place where even brides were not allowed to enter. On the mantle by the picture was a letter. From his Elisabeta from when he was away in battle. It was in elegant script. Aleera and Verona had seen something in 1880 he did not know what but he knew something was not right about the way they acted right after. It was the same night that he heard voice. Something had happen nearly year ago too. Igor took nearly two months to recover from a horrible torture sensation with something or someone. His brides had seen someone there to that night they would not tell him who or could not. He did not know if he would believe them if they could. They were emotionally spent that night. Then there was the night that Victor died. He would swear that he saw his wife change into vampiress form that night. Something was not adding up. Lucifer told him that he did not have his wife soul. So he could not bring back to him. But everything was pointing towards her being alive and vampire. But that was impossible.

A banging in his foyer brought him out of his thoughts. He left his library to find Velkan Valerious panting on his castle floor. Blood streaming from a werewolf bit to his shoulder. Dracula got a sadistic smile on his face. What could be better then have his enemy's only son as his new pet. Aleera, Verona and Marishka came down the stairs to find Velkan on the ground. This was great. Now there was only one more Valerious left to try to stop him and that was woman call Anna. He turned to his Brides. The sun was past noon. The sun was covered by the sun.

"My darling I have a job for you"

They all turned and looked at him. They had idea what his job was to be.

"Kill the last of Valerious."

Meanwhile, in the village Elisabeta was cover with her cloak was tending to her livestock. She was dressed in black gown that was off the shoulders. It had red designed of dragons on her middle. The sleeves where nearly transparent black that faded to blood red. It was the same with the bottom of the gown. She wore fur lined black cloak. Her corset pushed her breast up to the point that most of them were out it stop short of her nibble. The bodice came to deep v-neckline before steam up off her shoulders. The bodice was also skintight. The gown was similar to something that one of Dracula brides would wear. But Elisabeta did not care. Her hair was pulled up so her hair was out of her face but not all up. Around her neck was diamond and ruby heart shaped necklace. That she had given to Voris before he died. Her wedding ring rested on her ring finger on her left hand. It had dragon with a ruby in its mouth. She looked every bit a noble that she was. She heard the sound of two strangers' voices coming closer. One was dress in monk robes. And the other looked shockingly familiar; he wore a leather trench coat. His hair shoulder length with waviness at the end in muddy dark brown. His hazel eyes met her for brief second. He also looked like he remembered her then again he didn't. The monk had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. They both were on horseback. Elisabeta pulled the cloak over her face and started to follow them.

They entered the village. All the villagers took notice to this fact. Elisabeta could hear them clearly unlike everyone around her.

"So what do you remember?" The monk looking one asked.

"Not now Carl" the one in trench coat replied.

That voice was so familiar to her. A memory of man with same hair and eyes appeared in her mind. It was Dracula right hand man. It was his best friend and trusted advisor Gabriel. The man that she believed would never hurt them that hurt them so much. She was pushed further in the village by the villagers.

"There must be something"

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada"

"That was in 73 A.D."

"You asked."

"What are we doing here? Why is it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?"

Gabriel pulled his hat down over his eyes. Villagers pushed closer with weapons in hand. Elisabeta eyes widen at that question. That was why they were here. To kill Dracula that would mean that they were from the holy order.

"Because he the son of Devil"

"I mean beside that"

"Because if we kill him. Anything bitten by him or created by him will also die."

"I mean besides that"

"Welcome to Transylvania." Tom the grave digger said.

He loved to frighten people. He also loved to wear a top hat. Elisabeta pushed herself closer to the front of them. This was getting out of hand. Carl turned around. Gabriel sighed and dropped his bag on the ground and turned around.

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked

"Pretty much"

Anna walked up on the well which was behind them. Elisabeta sighed now it was really getting out of hand. This was not going to end well. Elisabeta heard something in the distant. She started trying to get closer to Anna. No he would not were the thoughts that filled Elisabeta head. Then, yes he would, flashed into her mind. She needed to get to Anna now.

"You turned around"

Carl and Gabriel turned around.

"Let me see your faces."

"Why" Gabriel asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers"

Tom got up behind them and started to measure them for caskets. Elisabeta pushed her way up to the well.

"Strangers don't last long here. Five foot seven"

Villagers moved closer to them.  
"Anna Stop this please"

"Gentleman, you will now be disarmed."

The screeching was getting closer. Gabriel went to grab his gun. Elisabeta sighed this keeps get worst.

"You can try"

The villagers back off somewhat. Elisabeta tried to pull Anna way from there. Or get her attention. Something was very wrong and if they did not stop this madness everyone was going to die. Elisabeta was going to damned if the last of Valerious died on when she could stop it.

"Fine, kill them"

"Oh" Tom sighed

"Anna this is madness"

"Elisabeta say out of this"

"I'm here to help you" Gabriel stated.

"I don't need your help."

Gabriel looked past her. Elisabeta sighed yes he did.

"Really?"

He grabbed the cross bow and aimed it behind Anna's head. Anna gasped and dropped to her knees. The screeching of Dracula brides was heard.

"Everybody get inside now!" Elisabeta roared.

Anna looked at Elisabeta with a knowing look. Anna unlike Velkan and Voris never fully trust her after the vampire instance. Gabriel started to fire arrows in rapid order hitting the brides. He was tearing holes into their wings with the arrows. They were after Anna, Elisabeta knew this much. Aleera knocked Anna into Gabriel. Then Marishka grabbed Anna by her shoulders. Elisabeta went to run after her but Gabriel was faster he grabbed Anna feet adding to much weight for the bride to carry. Marishka hissed at him. Gabriel and Anna landed with him on the ground and her knees over his shoulders. He flipped her on to her back. She was going to try to stop them the only way she knew.

"Stay here"

"You stay here."

Anna flipped Gabriel on to his back. Then continued what she was saying.

"They're trying to kill me"

Then she got up and ran. Elisabeta took off after Anna. She heard everything that was being said.

"Marishka, kill the stranger" Verona said

"Love to" Marishka said playfully

Elisabeta was torn between trying to save Anna, who did not trust her, and going to protect Gabriel. Gabriel, who stood a real chance to stopping Dracula, brides want to kill. Anna ran back towards the town center.

"Run!" Anna screamed.

Elisabeta decision was made she had Aleera after her along with Verona. Gabriel flipped a switch on his crows bow.

"Carl! Carl it's not working!" Gabriel yelled.

"Try aiming at their hearts"

Carl threw a new arrow cartridge. Gabriel caught it and put it inside the crossbow he got away from Marishka when she tried to grab him but she got a cow instead. Suddenly Elisabeta had an idea that could help Anna and Gabriel not get hurt but it also could turn the brides' eyes to her. That would also be dangerous to her. But at least she and brides were on the same level. Elisabeta ran toward the center of town. When she was in the center of the town she noticed the brides were circling the town center two of them looking for Anna the other trying to kill Gabriel. Elisabeta closed her eyes centering herself with her vampire self. Carl watched in horror when he noticed Elisabeta eyes turn inhuman blue. She drew a deep breath.

"Stop" Elisabeta roared.

Elisabeta roar echo across the whole town center causing human and Creature alike to stop. That made Gabriel and Anna look at her. But then they notice the brides also stopped at well. Carl knew at that moment something was not right about her. Verona now turned her full attention to Elisabeta. It only worked for a split second. Then Elisabeta noticed the clouds were moving. In the same second she disappeared from view and appeared in side of building.

Once she was inside Elisabeta did not come back out until she knew the sun past. She heard the screams of female vampire dying. Elisabeta run back into the town center only to see Marishka dying. Gabriel went to sit on the church's steps.

"You killed a vampire" Elisabeta happily said

"He killed a bride" a woman screamed

Elisabeta moved closer behind him. The villagers were back on kill mode. They all start coming in to kill him for killing a vampire. Elisabeta looked at them oddly.

"He killed Marishka" man yelled.

"He killed vampire" another yelled.

"But isn't that a good thing" Carl asked.

"Yes, Carl it is" Elisabeta said

That caused a few villagers to back off. Tom was pushing every button to piss Elisabeta off he loved to contradict her.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive. One or two people now they will kill for revenge"

All the villagers yelled in agreement. This was why Tom pissed Elisabeta off.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked

"Pretty much" Gabriel answered.

"So what name, my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?" Tom asked.

"His name is Van Helsing" Anna answered.

She made her way to the church. Her eyes met Elisabeta's eyes. Elisabeta made her way down the steps. The villagers backed off finally. Anna and Elisabeta nodded in agreement. Even if they did not trust each other they would play nice.

"Your reputation precede you" Anna said

"Next time stay close you're no good to me dead" Gabriel said

He got off the steps and over to Anna. Carl looked uneasily to Elisabeta. Anna laughed at him. Elisabeta smiled at his comment. It was no longer her task to look after Anna. Anna was hard head to say the least.

"Well I'll say this for you. You've got courage" Anna said.

"He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years." Elisabeta said.

"I'd say that earned him a drink" Anna said.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing

The villagers all back off and went back to their jobs and homes. Van Helsing looked at Anna then at Elisabeta.

"Van Helsing may I introduce our leading elder on Dracula and the creatures of the night. Lady Elisabeta Dogaru. Elisabeta, Van Helsing"

"Pleasure sirs. Anna as much as I love this talk may I suggest we move this inside. " Elisabeta said.

"As much as I hate to admit it Elisabeta is right. Come with me." Anna said

Meanwhile at Castle Dracula, Dracula woke up.

"Marishka" Dracula sobbed.

He rose out of his coffin. He started to head over to the wall.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill and less then our share. Can they say the same? Did I not stress how important it was…, to be finished with Anna Valerious before she destroys what we are trying to create?"

Dracula walked up the wall until he was right next to his brides who were hang upside down. They were both whimpering

"We lost Marishka" Verona cried

"Those Vermin" Aleera cried

"There, There my darlings, do not worry I shall find another bride" Dracula stated.

"What do we mean so little to you?" Aleera cried.

"Have you no heart?" Verona cried.

"No I have no Heart! I feel no love"

Dracula started as he flipped down to the ground. He turned to address everyone.

"Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow and I will live forever."

He laughed as he listened to the response of his brides.

"Oh my Lord" Aleera started.

"It is not so bad" Verona finished.

"I'm at war with the world and every living soul in it. But soon, the final battle will begin. We must go and find out who our new visitor is"

Velkan in werewolf form roared as he was tortured with cattle prod. Dracula turned and looked at the screen behind which was Velkan.

"You will have to make a little aperitif out him. We are much too close to success to be interrupted now." Dracula continued.

"No!" Aleera screamed.

Dracula turned to watch Aleera and Verona flip down. And to face the challenge to his will.

"The last experiment was a failure" Verona continued.

"Please say you will not try again" Aleera finished.

"My heart could not bear the sorrow if we failed again" Verona stated.

Dracula moved closer to his brides and roared. That caused them to hide in fear. They both cried out. And then they started to whimper again. Dracula looked at them sadly.

"Come, do not fear me. Everyone else fears me not my brides."

They ran to him and started to kiss his hands and neck and face. His attention was now on Igor.

"Igor?"

"Yes Master"

"Why do you torment that thing so?"

"It's what I do"

"Remember Igor. Do unto others…"

"Before they do unto me, Master."

"Now go. All of you to Castle Frankenstein!"

Dracula Aleera and Verona started to head into the wall were they freeze again.

"Yes, yes we will try again" Aleera states.

Anna and Elisabeta lead Van Helsing and Carl through the village to Anna's home. They made their way into the armory.

"So how did you get here?" Anna asked.

"We came by sea" Carl answered

"Really, the sea the Adriatic sea?" Anna asked

"Yes" Carl answered.

Elisabeta made her way over to the two arm chairs by the map of Romania. Carl followed closely behind her.

"So where do I find Dracula?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yes?" Carl asked.

"He used to live in this very house four centuries ago" Elisabeta started.

Anna turned and gave her look. Carl looked at with really look. Van Helsing just raised his one of his eyebrows.

"No one knows where he lives now" Elisabeta finished.

Anna again looked pissed at her for finishing her statement.

"So that's why you've come?" Anna asked.  
"I can help you!" Van Helsing stated

Anna scoffed at Van Helsing statement. Elisabeta had feeling that was going to turn into argument so she sat down and sighed. This was getting them anywhere.

"No one can help me"

"I can try"

"You can die trying. All my family has. I can handle this myself"

"Anna" Elisabeta started.

"So I noticed," Van Helsing stated.

"The vampires attacked in daylight they never do that" Elisabeta stated.

"I was unprepared. It won't happen again." Anna stated.

Carl looked at Elisabeta as she recited the information without looking up or at anything. It was if Elisabeta was bored with this talk.

"So Elisabeta how do you know all this" Carl asked

"I know everything about Dracula." Elisabeta said off handedly

"So why did they attack in daylight" Van Helsing asked.

"Clearly they wanted to catch me off guard. They seem almost desperate to finish off my family." Anna said

"Why is that? Why now" Van Helsing asked.

"You ask a lot of question Mr. Van Helsing" Elisabeta stated.

"Yes you do" Anna stated.

"Hmm normally I ask only two—what are we dealing with and how do I kill it?"

"No one knows how to kill Dracula" Elisabeta stated.

"My father spent most his life looking for answers…tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives." Anna stated.

"Carl the tower start there" Van Helsing stated.

"Oh right" Carl said

"Come on Carl, I will take you. This is going to turn into an argument that I have no desire to see." Elisabeta said

Elisabeta got up and started to lead Carl away. Carl followed her up the stairs. The stair spiraled up until on reach the landing four floors up. Elisabeta lit torches on their way up. She walked up the stairs if she could see in the dark or she knew how many steps there were or both.

"So Elisabeta, why does Anna not like you?"

"There are many reasons Carl. It all started in 1880. Velkan and her were being attacked by Verona and Aleera. Aleera is the red hair one and Verona is black haired one. They both were going to be killed. I stopped Aleera and Verona with my voice alone. Velkan looked in stock, Anna never trusted me after that. Also I came to live here for a period of seven years. There are things about my person that are too closed in I believe Anna eyes to trust me. She thinks the fact that I had Voris wrapped around my finger. And that Velkan also wrapped around my finger that I am too close to Dracula."

They made up to the landing. Carl eyes went wide. He saw the painting of Elisabeta and Dracula that was in the tower. He looked at the painting then back to Elisabeta.

"What are you?"

"Carl I will not hurt you"

"That does not answer his question" Van Helsing said.

Elisabeta turned to look at Van Helsing. She put her hand on her hips. She also rolled her eyes.

"Where is Anna?"

"She is safe."

"I don't want to be around when she wake up"

"You know what I think you are? You are a vampire" Van Helsing said

"Prove it"

"You look like her" Carl said

He pointed to the painting. Elisabeta looked to Carl. Then she turned back to face Van Helsing. Van Helsing held out a silver cross. Elisabeta smiled at him. Then she took a hold of the cross with no reaction. She turned back to Carl.

"You want to know the truth Carl?" Elisabeta asked.

"Yes" Carl said.

"Yes, that is me. My name is Countess Elisabeta Dracula. And Mr. Van Helsing you are right about me I am vampire. But before you try to kill me know this I would die before I want the Valerious killed off. I have not seen my husband for nearly four centuries. That is how I know everything about Dracula. Dracula has no idea that I am even alive in matter of speaking."

"Why should we believe you" Van Helsing said

"Yes" Carl said

"Carl if I wanted Anna or Velkan dead they would be dead seven years ago. I can be touch with Holy water and cross as you can see without any harm coming to me. I will tell you why. I with my first breath of my new life that I did not ask for prayed forgiveness and peace. God granted me forgiveness in matter of speaking but he also gave me impossible task if I want peace I sought."

"How did the devil get your soul if you pray to God?" Van Helsing asked.

"I killed myself"

"My God" Carl said

"Yes, Carl I killed myself because of man actions. A man word I would trust to end of all time. He was my husband second in command. He wrote that told me Vladislaus was killed in battle. I made mistake that have paid for eons. I love him too much. I thought that I could not live without him. I loved him too much. I threw myself off the roof of my castle. God forgive me I still somewhat do. He was the only man I ever knew in ways between man and woman. Over time I wanted to redeem my soul and my husband. I realize it was impossible to redeem his soul. I know he is evil. Don't look at me that way. I know it was dumb. I looked at Valerious family as my family and my children. I look at Anna as my child. I would die before I would see any harm to her. I would not risk myself if I did not love her. Voris remind me of my father. I told him to go to Rome. To seek the Holy Order because of my father-in-law went there. I wanted to help to destroy Dracula. I feel responsible for his death. I could not tell Velkan and Anna that. I hope you do kill Dracula. And if you do it gives me the peace I seek so much."

"My child it will be okay" Carl said.

"Carl she is monster, I'm not sure if I believe her. She's hiding something." Van Helsing added.

"Thank you Friar. Believe what you want to Gabriel." Elisabeta started.

A storm was brewing. A bang was heard on the roof. Elisabeta eyes lifted to the ceiling. Whatever was up there was not good. Elisabeta knew this. She was going to stop it one way or another.

"What did you call me" Van Helsing interjected.

"Nothing, I have to go"

"You are not leaving my sight"

"Watch me. Good Luck Carl."


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing

The next second she disappeared from human sight. Elisabeta smiled as Van Helsing and Carl looked all round. Carl threw his hand in the air.

"You had to piss her off didn't you? You realize what she could do for us? If Dracula still has feeling for her we could use her against him. Or have you not thought about that"

"She is still here Carl. She is in the same spot that she was before she vanished from human eyes. She has good things about her but she not all that she's seem. You know I can sense evil. Evil may have created her and touched her. I am not sure if evil rules her or not. What she did tell is the truth. I know that but I can't fully trust her."

Elisabeta heard movement on the roof again. Then she heard movement from below. She walked over to the window and she realized that night had fallen. It was very stormy night. Oh no she thought. Elisabeta took off down the stairs.

"Now she is out of the room. Excuse me Carl"

Elisabeta ran into the armory without a single light. She raised her eyes searching for anything that seemed out of place. She saw rain fall down from the roof of the room. And the heard of boot clicking on the floor. Elisabeta ran over in the direction of Anna boots clicking, The smell of wet dog filled the room.

"God no"

Anna was crying and screaming when Elisabeta found her. Elisabeta looked where Anna was looking at. She saw Velkan half changed into a werewolf. Elisabeta looked into his eyes. Blood tears welled up in her eyes. This was not good if Van Helsing found out. Speaking of the devil he came running as Velkan hopped out the window.

"Anna, Anna" Van Helsing yelled.

He saw werewolf from of Velkan hop threw the window. He ran to the window. Then he took off down the hall. He was going after the werewolf. Carl came into the room.  
"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

"Werewolf"

"You will be needing silver bullets then"

"Well done"

Van Helsing ran out off Anna's brother. Anna looked at Carl then at Elisabeta. A look of horror was all over Anna face. Elisabeta ran her hand down Anna's face.

"You have to stop him" Anna said

"Don't worry about that Anna I will take care of your brother"

"You can see in the dark you can find him before Van Helsing could."

"If I do this Anna we will do this my way. You have to trust me."

"Just save my brother"

"Come with me"

Anna followed Elisabeta as she ran out of the armory. Carl looked at Anna and Elisabeta in shock. Once they were outside. Elisabeta turned to face Anna.

"Anna I know you can track a human. Track Van Helsing. I will track Velkan to keep him safe. The reason is that if he turned on you would not be able to stop him. I may not be able either but I stand a better chance. Now go"

Anna took off but she stopped to look back only to see Elisabeta change into her vampire form which looked like the brides. Elisabeta flew over the village she found Van Helsing. She landed not a foot from him. She stopped mostly because Velkan was not far from here. She heard a clang. Also one of her least favorite people Tom was there.

"Who's hunting whom?" Van Helsing asked.

"Nice Night" Tom said,

Tom was in a coffin. Elisabeta walked closer. This was not going to end well.

"This is a bit tight for me, but for you it's a perfect fit. What a coincidence. I see the wolf man hasn't killed you yet."

"Don't worry he getting to it"

Tom went back to digging graves. Elisabeta turn herself invisible and move closer to Tom. Many because she knew he would do something dumb.

"You don't seem too bothered by him."

"Oh I'm no threat to him. I'm just the one who cleans up after him. If you get my meaning…"

"It's a little late for digging graves isn't it"

"Never too late to dig graves, you never know when you need a fresh one"

Tom went to hit Van Helsing with shovel. Elisabeta made it so she was visible to naked eyes. And in spilt second she was between Van Helsing and Tom. She had hold on shovel. She was glaring draggers at Tom.

"Why did you that?" Van Helsing asked.

"Just because I don't trust someone means I want to see them killed… Tom, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elisabeta stated.

Elisabeta took the shovel from him. And she threw it away from him. A clang noise was heard behind Van Helsing. Elisabeta turned to face the noise. At that same moment Tom made a move to hit Elisabeta.

"Oh, sorry it's just my nature"

His eyes went widen. That signaled for Elisabeta to move. She grabbed Van Helsing by the arm as she did so. Velkan in werewolf form killed Tom in one second flat. Velkan then turned to look at her. Van Helsing rose to kill him. Anna ran into stop Van Helsing. Elisabeta took off after Velkan.  
"No!" Anna yelled.

"Anna Move" Van Helsing yelled.

"No"

"Why?"

"You're choking me"

"Give me reason not to"

"I can't if people knew"

"He's not your brother anymore, Anna!"

"You knew?"

"Yes"

"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?"

"Before"

Elisabeta hopped over the building. She lost track of Anna and Van Helsing conversation. She followed him to for while. She looked to around her. She raised her eyes to the sky.  
"My God no"

She took off toward Castle Frankenstein. She threw open the front door. She ran to the lab. Knowing what was going to take place soon. She nearly ran into Dracula. She slid to stop less then foot from him.

"Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon. So hard to control I sent you on a simple errand to find out who our new visitor is and you have to stop for little chat with your sister."

Elisabeta ran over to Velkan. Velkan eyes went wide when he smelled her and felt her touch him on his face. Velkan then look at Dracula in search of if he smelled her to or not. Dracula did not look at him.

"Velkan it is alright" Elisabeta said

She rubbed Velkan face lovingly. Velkan looked up to see her face. She quickly turned herself visible. She smiled at him. Velkan grabbed her hands.

"Elisabeta you have to get out of here. If he sees you he will kill you" Velkan started.

Dracula turn to look at Velkan when he started to talk to his wife. He saw no but Velkan and his servants. Oh but Elisabeta was there she just turned herself invisible the second he turned around.

"Leave her out of this count. She doesn't know your secret and I am soon to take it to my grave." Velkan said

"Don't wish for death so quickly. I plan for you to quite useful"

"I would rather die than help you."

"Don't be boring everyone who says that dies. Beside after the final stroke of midnight you will have no choice but to obey me."

Dracula lead Velkan over to where Velkan's father died. Dracula servants pulled his father fried corpse.  
"Look familiar?" Dracula asked.

Velkan took one look at his father body. He roared.

"Father no!"

"He proved useless. But I'm hoping with werewolf venom running through your veins you will be greater benefit."

"No!" Elisabeta voice cried out.

That caused Dracula to look all around him.

"I may have failed to kill you count, but my sister will not"

Elisabeta could not watch anymore of this. She ran out of the lab. She found her way to the great room with was again filled with egg sacks. A pulse of energy ran throughout the room. Elisabeta hide in corner of the room. Silently sobbing at thought of what was happening and knowing that there was no way to stop it. Elisabeta saw the egg sacks start to move.

"So this is what you get when vampire mate" Van Helsing said.

Elisabeta moved closer to the center of the room. A second pulse of energy came. The egg sacks exploded with life. The sound of soft screeching filled Elisabeta ears. One of the babies flew not up but over to her. She felt strange mothering instinct take over. She brought the baby to her chest. It was weaker than the others. One of its soft gray wings was not working well. Its eyes were the same as Dracula soft gray blue.

"Come on" Van Helsing yelled.

Elisabeta notice a large number of the baby fly up the balcony were she noticed Aleera and Verona along with Dracula. Verona put her hand out and one landed on her hand.

"They need to feed. Teach them how. Teach them" Dracula started.

Both women fell off the balcony screaming. Half way down to the floor they transformed into their bat form.

"And beg the devil that this time they stay alive." Dracula finished.

"This is where I come in" Van Helsing stated

"No wait!" Anna yelled.

The sound of gun being fired made even Elisabeta cringe. She made one of her finger nails a claw and sliced the top of one of her breast. The baby vampire turned his face into the smell of blood. It started to feed. Memories started to surface in Elisabeta mind.

Her husband had been away in battle. He left when she but a month gone with child. It had been close to eight months since that day. Elisabeta lay back in bed. She was covered in sweat. Servants work to clean her and child that lived. The sheets were removed from bed. Her nightdress was changed as well. One, Mona, her lady maid brought her over her lovely baby boy. He was wrapped up tight in soft white blanket. Elisabeta sighed and remove part of the blanket to see his face. He opened his eyes. He had his baby blue eyes but there was hint of gray to color of them. She brought the babe to her breast. He instantly latched on to her nibble. Once he was done she burped him. Then laid him in her arm were he cuddled into her chest and fell asleep. Less than a week later the child had died. She never really told Dracula that she held the infant and it was born alive.

She felt the baby vampire cuddle into her chest and fell asleep. Blood tears fell from her eyes. She was at peace for once in her life since she was vampire. She heard Dracula voice.

"I can tell the character of man by the sound of his heartbeat. Usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat, strange that yours… is so steady." Dracula stated.

Van Helsing looked right at Elisabeta with vampire child in her arms. And she looked at him with knowing eyes. She knew that she would never be trusted by this man eyes because the fact that she has a mother need to care for a child. Even if that child is monster to the rest of the world the need to care it was still in her heart. She knew also that Dracula was track him same as she could track him if she wished to. Van Helsing moved off. She listened to what was transpiring.

"Hello, Gabriel." Dracula said

"That is the second time today someone called me Gabriel." Van Helsing said

"Is this your silver stake? How long has it been, three four hundred years? You don't remember do you?" Dracula said

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Van Helsing asked

"You are the great Van Helsing trained by monks and Mullahs…from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself but like me hunted by all others"

"The knights of the holy order know all about you. It's no surprise you would know about me"

"Oh, yes, but it's much more than this"

Dracula laugh was heard by her ears. Elisabeta moved closer to them.

"We have such history you and I Gabriel. Have you ever wondered … why you have such horrible nightmares—horrific scenes of ancient battle past?"

"How do you know me?"

"So would you like me to refresh your memory a little, hmm? A few details from your sordid past?"

Van Helsing pulled out metal cross. Dracula grabbed it and he screamed the cross started to heat up to the point that metal melted.

"Perhaps that is conversation for another time. Allow me… to reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula. Born 1422. Murdered 1462."

The baby vampire exploded in Elisabeta arms. That caused her to screech much like his brides did at the same time. Blood poured down her face. Van Helsing ran out of the room. Dracula went to comfort his brides. Elisabeta heard the roar of werewolf. Elisabeta without thinking or caring took off after Anna and Van Helsing.

She found them by the windmill. She landed right in-front of them. Van Helsing back up away from her. Anna eyes widen at the sight of her. Anna had never saw Elisabeta transform from a vampire bride like shape. Anna stepped away from her as well.

"Stay back" Anna said

"You don't trust me Anna? After all I have done for your family. Fine. Fine have it your way. But know this my dear. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. And I would have let the bride have you seven years ago. I will go. Your family has trusted me for years. Your father knew who and what I was and he still trusted me. Just because a stranger comes you turn me out. Fine, I will leave"

"Where are you going to go?" Anna asked.

"I have person who will welcome me with open arms. You have sealed your fate my dear"

Elisabeta took back off changing her shape back into bat form. She flew back to Castle Frankenstein. Once she reached the Castle she flew up to the top where Dracula, Igor, Aleera, and Verona were at.

"Hunt them down kill them both" Dracula said

Elisabeta flew up and landed right next to Dracula. She changed her shape back to her human form. Aleera Verona eyes went wide. Igor looked like he was going to die.

"Hello husband remember me."


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Dracula eyes went wide. He knew that voice. But he also knew that it was impossible.

"You" Aleera and Verona screamed.

"Oh My-" Igor said

Dracula turned to address his brides only to see his wife standing right next to him. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Around her neck hung the necklace he gave. And on her ring finger on left was her wedding ring.

"How long has been three four hundred years?"

"Lizzie"

"Don't you Lizzie me Vlad. Do think I don't know what you have done? How can you claim to care for these ladies? How can you put them through this multiple times? You saw what it did to me. I waited centuries for you."

"Elisabeta darling I had no idea you were alive. Sweetheart, the continuation of our kind is important. Just like our child would have been"

"Unlike your dear master I know how it feels to lose a child."

"I lost them to Elisabeta!" He roared.

The brides flew over to her. Elisabeta open her arms and they hugged her close. They she was there master wife but they did not fully trust them because what she did. Dracula's roar caused the brides to hide into Elisabeta sides.

"Roar at me all you like I am not scared of you. You did not get to hold a live child in your arms. And have that child suddenly taken away from you. I had live son for a week one of the times you were away. What hurt me more was that he looked like you? So no you don't know."

Elisabeta had blood tears start to stream down her face. Both the brides looked shock as much as they sobbed and cry out they never actually cried since become a vampire. The fact the tears were blood shock them all the more. The brides back up away from her. They were still moaning and sobbing. What, they witness next shock them because Dracula walked closer to Elisabeta. Then he pulled her into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair in loving matter.

"When they told me you lost the babe I never thought that the child lived my dear. The question still remains why did you not come to me sooner?"

Elisabeta raised her head from his chest. She looked him dead in the eyes. Her face turned from sorrowful one to one filled with anger.

"And be a fourth Bride. No! Thank you. I still faithful to you even in death. You think I wanted this life. Well I let you on my secret I did not. When I kill myself my thought was that we would be together even if it was in Hell. Lucifer brought me back without my knowledge beforehand."

"He told me he did not have your soul"

"You should know better my dear Vladislaus. It was the first thing we were taught. Never trust the devil. He likes to play with people. What would cause you more pain then to not have your wife? And what me more than knowledge that you have moved on to three women, when I killed myself for you. "

"Don't lecture me Elisabeta. I know what he does. And don't blame your death on me. When would have you waited less than day you would have me in your arms."

"I believe the word of Gabriel you second in that time. It was your death and for the record if you had died the news would have come from him. You know it and I do as well. I admit I made mistake. But I could not find you."

Elisabeta walked away from him and head toward the door of the castle. She looked back at him with distant look on her face.

"I searched and searched for you. And when I finally found you, you have not only moved on with one woman. That in I can understand, but three Vlad. It broke my heart. It took me time to accept that fact."

Dracula moved closer to her. His brides tried to get his attention but he was focus solely on Elisabeta. He knew for all purpose she was his equal and his queen. He knew the devil would do something like this."

"Elisabeta, look at them. Each of them has a part of you in them. I never got over you. So my dear why now? Why come to me now"

She turned back and smiled coyly at him. Then she started to run into the castle. Her laugher followed on the wind. Dracula quickly followed suit. He was laughing as well. They were playing like they did all those years ago. It was a game. And for a time again it was just the two of them. They ended up in the ball room. She stood in center of the room. Dracula came up behind her. He wrapped his arms her waist. Elisabeta laugh joyously.

"We were something you and me. We got right once did we not? Do you remember when this room was filled with people celebrating? The dances we lead. "  
"Of course you had jewels and fancy ball gowns. I hate party but I did it to make you smile."

"And you would brave the fires of hell to make me smile. I came to now because I have no choice."

"What"

"I used to live in village were your father own. In small cottage at edge by the forest, Voris hell even Velkan protected me. By the way even as werewolf he did so. I was considered an elder of information on you and creature of the night. Anna does not trust me and with Gabriel here with a friar with him here. The friar is researching a way to kill you. They kept the paint of us. I was in Anna house. I was keeping tabs on what was happening. And they want the elder on you there. I lead the friar to the tower he saw the painting Vlad. I have a target on my back just like you. I followed Velkan here. I figure I would offer you chance to be my protector again. If you refuse I will head off to my home in Buquest."

"If you think that I will ever let you go on your own you have another thing coming. Now let get you dressed like the queen you are. I think we will head to Buquest and hold a ball in your honor to introduce you to vampire world as my queen."

Elisabeta turned in his arms so he was facing him. She ran her hands up to his hair ran her fingers through it. She smiled up him showing him all the love she still had in her heart.

"It would be my greatest honor. You do not have darling"

"I want to my love"

Dracula stared in to Elisabeta eyes. They both were so excited to be together again. He brought his head down and kissed her softly. Soon the passion that they had in them took over as the kiss turn from innocent to passionate kiss. They broke the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest.

"So the villagers considered an Elder on me. That is rich who better to know about me then my wife" Dracula laughed.

Aleera and Verona followed them into the ball room. They watch as Dracula had his arms around the woman that stop them years ago. He looked like he did have a heart and it belonged to this Elisabeta. Aleera was green with envy. Verona looked at the pair of them sadly. She had husband before she became a vampire. She lost many children in her human life as well. She had deeply loved her husband. She could see that Elisabeta truly loved and cared about her master even now. She was not sure she could accept the face that her husband ever moved on with not one but three woman. Aleera want to kill Elisabeta and could not understand how Verona was not upset over the fact that there master was with another woman.


End file.
